Itunes From The Tardis
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: My attempt at a Doctor Who itunes challenge. Loads of pairings. 10/Rose, 10/Martha, 10/Donna oh and John Smith/Joan. But mainly centering around the Doctor. R&R.


**1) Twilight – Thriving Ivory**

He had no choice. He had to leave her there with him; no it wasn't him, it was the poor copy of him. He would much rather be there with her. He would of given anything to be the one that had whispered '_I love you' _into her ear. He eyes watered slightly as memories of her swamped his mind; her blonde hair caught in the breeze as they looked out on distant galaxies. He blinked; but now he could never have that. He missed her; he missed who he was when he was with her. But he could never have that now... he could never have her.

**2) Unaffected – Hoobastank**

Martha could hardly think over the sound of her own heartbeat. He was lying next to her! Not only that but Shakespeare just hit on her too. But the Doctor meant more to her; so much more. His chocolate brown eyes were lost in though. How could he not see that she had fallen **hard **for him? Wasn't it obvious?! Every time he spoke, her eyes would not leave his. Every time he ran, she quickly followed him just to make sure he wouldn't leave her. But they could never be together. He had made that perfectly clear; and that is what broke Martha's heart inside.

**3) One of those days – Joshua Radin**

He watched, never talked to her, just watched. She would always rush out of her house; her red hair always in a mess, that often warranted a small chuckle from him. It had been one long year since he had wiped her memory of all the traces of him. It hurt to see her but he had to, he felt that he owed it to her to make sure she was safe. She was so different from the Donna he had known. She was getting on with her life. Her life without him, and he was always left standing in the rain. _Alone. _

**4) Basket Case – Greenday**

The Doctor ran, and ran, and then ran some more. He grinned like a mad man back at Martha, who had a tight grip on his hand. She returned the grin nervously; she looked slightly scared, but she hid it well. '_Well being on the moon suddenly does tent to scare the regular human a little bit' _the Doctor reasoned in his head, pulling them both around a corner. "Come on, I'll show you my home" the Doctor said sarcastically jerking the thumb of his free hand to the sign that read '_mental health unit_'.

**5) Sundrenched World – Joshua Radin**

John Smith tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. His eyelids were heavy; but he was too scared of his dreams to sleep. To scared of the, so called, Doctor and the monsters that seemed to follow him wherever he went. Heaving a large sigh, John turned on his side; he smiled to himself when he saw Joan lying on the pillow next to him. He loved her, he really did. But he had to make a choice; either he could stay with her and live a long and happy life or he could go back to being the lonely Doctor. That decision scared him. The Doctor had the perfect life, he could go anywhere he wanted at anytime but he would never be able to settle down and have a family. He would never get his dream; and John Smith pitied him for that.

**6) Everyone Is Someone – Lifehouse**

He never told them his name. Never. If he told them his name, they would herald him both a hero and a villain; and that was the last thing he wanted. He thought about this as he walked along the deserted street, scuffing his converses along the floor as he done so. There was only one person that he had told his name to; and in his timeline he hadn't even told he it yet. He sighed and kicked an empty tin can, _timelines were complicated._

**7) Once When I Was Little – James Morrison**

He remembered the vortex. All the beautiful colours. Red, blue, cyan, purple, fuchsia and so many others that would probably last longer then one of his regenerations. His smile faltered when he remembered the day he ran away. He was so scared; he remembered the mocking face of his friend Harold Saxon, he remembered when he had returned days later; full of shame. His parents would be so disgraced by him. But he never wanted to be like the other time lords. He wanted to keep the child like energy. He never wanted to stop running.

**8) Lights – Scissor Sisters**

The Doctor danced like he never had danced before. His arms were flailing and his legs were going crazy, barley able to keep up. He grinned like an idiot at Rose. "I told you I could dance. Just this incarnation of me seems to be a bit of a crazy dancer". Rose laughed back at him, almost as a reflex. The Doctor knew this planet had only one day left before a giant meteor would crash into it. He hadn't told Rose that though. She seemed so happy. He didn't want to upset her; he never wanted to upset her. But that would be a hard thing though, since he planned on spending his life with her.

**9) Far Away – Nickleback**

He missed them so much. All of them. Rose, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Donna even Martha. As Darvos had said, they were his children of time. All of them either had someone else or had left him. He loved them all so much. All were so unique; irreplaceable. A small tear dropped from his eye, and he held himself up using the TARDIS controls. He lost every one he loved... so what was the point of loving?

**10) My Hero – Paramore**

Donna watched as the Doctor climbed back into his blue box. The snow fell down on her face, she blew it off and stepped back a couple paces; nearly tripping over her wedding dress as she did so. He had saved her so many times today; she had saved part of his soul and him in return. He was her spaceman, her Martian... her hero.


End file.
